Astarael
Astarael is the Final Boss of Scarlet Prayer. Basic Stats Full Name: Astarael Aliases and Nicknames: Asher Bennett Gender: None, appears male Species: Angel Age: Unknown. At least as old as Rosier Birthdate: Unknown Blood Type: n/a Hometown: Heaven Languages: Aetern, Common Occupation: Officially; Angel of justice. Appearance HEIGHT: 6'4"/193cm WEIGHT: 188lb/85kg Body: Tall and strongly built, Astarael is impressive and intimidating. Like all eternal beings, however, his strength is managed in a beautiful form, with a significant amount of androgyny in his face. His body is most definitely masculine, however, impressive in every detail that includes. Hair: Long and a white blond. When loose, there is a lot of volume to it, and some say it shimmers when it catches the light. Because of his human disguise, he frequently braids it down his back, keeping only his bangs loose. Eyes: A bright, pale blue, like a robin's egg. He has very severe eyebrows, though, that always give him a serious look. Skin: Bright and flawless. It has a chilled look, more white than fleshy, and it is hard to find any veins. They aren't blue like in humans. Voice: A deep baritone, with a commanding tone. He can mimic kindness for a while, but he never quite loses that dominant, convincing tone. Clothing: On earth he poses as a priest, so he generally wears a black cassock and a large golden winged cross. When he'd out on his own "personal" business, he prefers dark cloth clothes in a few layers. He has long gloves, and long black boots with a solid stomping heel. He has a heavy leather belt that runs over one shoulder, holding his massive BFS. Additional: His blood is opalescent pearl, more semi-opaque white than any particular color. Personality "Angels are skilled in war and battle. Demons are weak, emotional pansies by comparison. I have no desire to be one, only to create the most revered paradise... God squanders our might. The people are too easily swayed by savory words. Our own invisibility is the reason human souls-- our souls-- aren't returning to heaven. But don't worry. I'll see to it that I get all of them back." -Astarael Astarael is a low-ranking angel of Justice. Despite his rank, he's actually been alive for quite some time, fighting in many minor wars of heaven, and sentencing many more angels to the ranks of Fallen. He's been loyal to his task through and through, however, his commitment to God is questionable at best. Recently he's grown tired seeing the increased numbers of souls turning to the Void, or being consumed by demons, beings he considers failures and weaklings. He would go as far as a coup of Heaven to be able to run things his way. He firmly believes that he is the only one with what it takes to lead the Angels appropriately. Preferences Sexual: Asexual. Other Likes: Righteous humans, other angels, ancient weaponry, big fucking swords, the justice system, seeing justice served. Dislikes: God, angels who don't stand for what's right, angels who stand for what's right but don't stand hard enough. ''Demons, in general. '''Fears:' The fate of humanity lost due to apathy. Disgusts: Apathy and evil. Traits Handedness: Ambidextrous. MBTI Personality: ENTJ IQ: ?? Political Views: None. Religion: None. Background Despite Astarael's age, he is of very low ranking. He is one of many grunts within the hierarchy of the Justice angels, overseeing small trials and the admission of quastionable souls into heaven. He was not always so low-ranked. Ages ago after a conflict between angels in heaven, Astarael and another angel, Rosier, were the suspects in a case of treason within heaven. Using his influence as an angel of Justice, he ensured that Rosier, an angel of Love, was cast out as a Fallen. In fact, Rosier had been attempting to rat out Astarael's own attempt to overthrow God. It wasn't a well thought-out plan, yet, and thus it left barely a trace when Rosier tried to stop him before he'd gotten very far. The only other witnesses to the plan were the angels Astarael had been discussing it with, in the same conversation that Rosier had overheard. All those witnesses had been well-bribed to keep quiet on the manner, and using the details of his own plan against Rosier, who seemed to know so much, he convinced the jury of angels that Rosier was truly the treasonous one. While his plan worked, lingering concern over his own trustworthyness because of the accusations lowered his rank significantly. While those higher-up expected it would permanently nip his power, it allowed him to act more under the radar, and also gave him a stronger drive to want to rise to the top. Relationships Under Construction. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories *Scarlet Prayer Category:Loki's Characters Category:Angel Category:NaNoWriMo Category:Villain